The present invention relates to sheet products and, in particular, to printed sheet products such as uniquely encoded identification and transaction cards, tags, labels and other identification elements, particularly containing electric circuits.
Various printed sheet product including uniquely encoded identification elements removable from a larger printed sheet product with other elements and/or other unique information (e.g., name and address of individual assigned unique identifier element) are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,978,146; 5,863,016; 6,010,159 and 6,039,356. It would be desirable to provide similar or other identification elements with greater data capability and/or more diverse uses.